WHAT THE !
by Vic-Mongona-is-awesome
Summary: This is the weirdest thing I could think of... Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own Inuyasha…..**

**Inuyasha: **_**Beep**_** right! Hey don't **_**beep**_**in' sensor me out you **_**beep**_**er!**

**Me: Sorry, Inu, this is a rated T fic but, I don't like to cuss. So get ready to be like the road runner! 'Beep, beep!'!**

**Inuyasha: Grrrrrrrrrrrr…..**

**Me: Yea, well, 'Grrrrrrrrr…..' back to you.**

**Inuyasha: **_**Stare, stare.**_

**Author: Let's start the story you two.**

**Me: Aren't you me? **

**Author: No, you're Me, but I'm the same person as you.**

**Inuyasha: I don't get it…**

**Me: Ha ha ha! Baka!**

**Inuyasha: You don't get it either!**

**Author: Start!**

**Devilish smile**

"One spring day, the breeze was fresh and warm, and there was love in the air—"

Inuyasha: What the beep! Is this one of those corny Inu/Kag fics?

Me: Why, yes it is!

Author: Corny you want, corny you get.

"And Inuyasha was bored and felt lonely. Oh, how much he wished Kagome was here. ' Kagome, where art thou, Kagome.' Inuyasha said. 'Um…. I'm over here Inuyasha.' Kagome replied. 'I'm so glad that I can be here with you Kagome dearest.' Inuyasha said. ' Umm…. Are you sure you're Inuyasha?' Kagome asked. 'Of course I'm Inuyasha, you silly goose' Inuyasha said, rubbing Kagome's head. 'Did you—' "

Kagome: Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Inuyasha: What the beep? What the heck is wrong with you?

Me: I forgot to say that anything that we write actually happens to whoever in the story.

Author: Oh,yea. Another reason is that she thinks you're a weak pansy, who shows his feelings to much!

Me: Here read.

Inuyasha: (Nod.) …. Bored…said…I'm… you're….. You….. Rubbing….

Me: Done reading yet, Baka?

Inuyasha: Eeeeeeeeek! What the beep is wrong with you beeps! 'I'm so glad that I can be here with you Kagome dearest.'? What the beep! Now, I understand why Kagome is weirded out! …(Whispering) Is this fic rated –

Author: 'T'!

Inuyasha: Yes!

_Inuyasha's Dream Theater:_

"_Oh, Kagome—" I said, before she cut me off._

"_Inuyasha, I love you!" Kagome said._

"_It looks like we have similar desires." I said._

_(That's how I think being with Kagome is going to change me.)_

"_Kagome, I love—"_

_**Plop.**_

Inuyasha: Kagome! Are you ok? Why'd she faint?

Me: 'O.O'

Author: Uh…. You just said your "Dream" out loud.

Inuyasha: O.O (Whisper) Did I?

Author: Yes. Or she might have fainted when you asked if this fic was rated 'T'….

Me: Probably both.

Author: _**Nod. Nod. **_Hm…. If you__think kagome is going to change Let's see what'll happen if she do—

Me: TOO MUCH TALKING! JUST WRITE! THAT'S YOUR JOB!

Inuyasha: She's got a point….

Me: Aaaah! You just gave away my secret! _Beep_!

Inuyasha: …..

Author: SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE!

Inuyasha + Me: Ok…

**LATER….**

Author: Here's what I got…

_Sensitive Inu_

"_Kagome, that pigeon broke its wing. Let's help it!" said Inuyasha._

"…_. Really, that's the 5__th__ one today…." Kagome remarked._

_Everybody else in the group sighed._

_Sesshomaru finally had it and swooped up Kagome._

"_Let's get away my love." Sess said._

"_Take me anywhere, but here!" Kagome screamed._

"_Done." Sess agreed._

…_.._

_When they got there she said, "Sesshomaru, I—_

Sesshomaru: Why'd you stop?

Author: It was about to get a little rated 'M'…..

Sesshomaru: Let me see it….. (He gets a devilish grin.) ….. This really happened right?

Author: No …..

Sesshomaru: (Not listening) I'm gonna go see my mate, ok, little brother? (Walking over to Kagome)

Inuyasha: (To Author) Grrrrrrrrrrr…

Kagome: Don't growl at her 'cause you're jealous of your brother just share whatever you're fighting over….

Inu + Sess: ( Evil Grin) Ok. ( Walking closer to Kagome)

Kagome: ( Stepping back) What are you doing?

Me: Poor girl. Poor girl…..

Author: Come on, she isn't even to the worse part…

Me: You have a twisted imagination…..

Author: Thanks!

Kagome: HELP! (Running for her life)

Inu + Sess: (Still grinning evilly, but now their eyes are red…)

Author: Come on. They won't kill you, only _censored_ you.

Me: Um… Isn't that scarier than dying…..

Author: Probably.

**Sorry, peoples, it's over!**

**(It was about to get rated 'M' in here…..)**


End file.
